The present inventive concepts relate to memory devices, and more particularly, to magnetic memory devices.
A DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory) may offer advantages such as higher operating speeds and lower power consumption, but may also have disadvantages in that it is a volatile memory that may lose stored data when power is lost or turned off. A flash memory device may offer advantages in that it is a nonvolatile memory that may not lose stored data even if power is lost or turned off, can be miniaturized, and may have higher access speeds. However, flash memory devices may have disadvantages such as lower operating speeds and higher operating voltage.
Various memory devices offering such advantages of DRAM and flash memory have been developed. One example of such memory devices is a magnetic memory device or a magnetic random access memory. The magnetic memory device is a memory device which operates based on a change of a resistance state according to a magnetization direction of a magnetic body, and may offer advantages such as improved safety.